koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Lingqi
Lu Lingqi (onyomi: Ryo Reiki) is a fictional name for Lu Bu's historically unnamed daughter. Not much is known about her, but her father attempted to use her twice for a political marriage with Yuan Shu's son. Her marriage was considered but refused both times due to the warlord's loose trust in her father's integrity. Romance of the Three Kingdoms describes that it was additionally fueled by his loathing for Lu Bu's arrogance. Before her playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Lu Bu's daughter is mentioned to be leaving in a carriage at Xiapi during the fourth installment. It is never specified if she is Lu Lingqi or not. The latest character poll for the eighth installment puts her in eighth place. The character poll for overseas fans puts her in second place for the Other in division. She is the fourth most transcended character in the Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed character poll. Her Dynasty Tactics counterpart appears as a fictional bonus character in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX, Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI and Sangokushi 12 Taisenban. She can be used in the first game if the player has Dynasty Tactics 2 save file on their memory card. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors Lu Lingqi was left behind by her father at the capital when he was forced out by Li Jue and Guo Si. She is only playable in Lu Bu's historical route and participates in many of his campaigns, starting with the Battle of Xiapi. When Liu Bei and Cao Cao overrun her father's forces at Xiapi, she regretfully follows his last wish to escape for her survival. In Guan Yinping's what-if scenario, Lu Lingqi steals Red Hare from Liu Bei's forces, claiming that the horse is her father's legacy. Guan Yinping and her party drive her back. Dynasty Tactics She is a general under her father in Dynasty Tactics 2. Wanting to live up to her father's name and respecting her late mother's wishes, she's often eager to prove herself on the battlefield. She hopes to always stay beside Lu Bu and keep an eye on him. Her father however, cares very dearly for her, and would prefer it if she stayed out of warfare for her own safety. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Lü Lingqi first appears as an secret officer unlocked when Dynasty Tactics 2 save data is present in the memory card. In later games she becomes an regular officer in her father's army. She has very low stats for domestic affairs but her WAR and LDR are among the highest even within the male officers. In the eleventh title Lingqi has preference for mounted troops with an special skill that confuses the enemy with cavalry tactics. When under her father command, her skill combined with her father's makes an outstanding force in the battlefield. In general, Lü Lingqi is an formidable general but tends to die before completing 20 years old, making her talents ephemeral. Character Information Development Since Lu Lingqi is one of many people who has nothing personally written in depth about her, Miyauchi remarks that it was difficult to devise her scenarios. He stressed that her relationship with Diaochan was one of the hardest hurdles for them to tackle, and while this was not touched upon in her debut appearance, it is in Eiketsuden. Personality Dynasty Warriors Lu Lingqi is a courageous woman who shares her father's love for battle. However, she fears being left alone due to being left behind during her father's flight from the capital. Lu Lingqi seems to share a one-sided rivalry with Guan Yinping and often fights to prove not only having the superior training but also the superior father. She also harbors mixed feelings towards Diaochan, acknowledging the maiden's importance in her father's life yet not fully forgiving her for using him. Voice Actors *Lauren Landa - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (English) *Wendee Lee - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) *Yeo Ryeong Gi - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Hiroko Ushida - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) *Akemi Satō - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Aki Nagao - Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 (Japanese) *Chiemi Ishimatsu - Sangokushi Legion Quotes :See also: Lu Lingqi/Quotes *"I continue to prove what my father has taught me!" *"I am not alone... Everyone told me that. I thank all the people who voted for me from the bottom of my heart." *"You always look so tense. How about smiling once in a while?" :"I'm afraid I was born looking like this. I also find it hard to smile when there's nothing to smile about." :"You are very cute. Seriously, you should try to smile more." :"Cute? I am not! Stop it with your jokes." :"See? You look even cuter when you're blushing. I'll help you work on your smile." ::~~Sun Shangxiang and Lu Lingqi; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"How do I truly feel about you?... When I look at you like this right in front of me, I feel so torn and confused..." :"You hate me deeply, surely. I was the one who whispered to Lord Lu Bu and led him to kill Lord Dong Zhuo." :"That would be the natural reaction, but for some reason my feelings are more complex. When my father was in Luoyang, he always looked so stern and dissatisfied. He only ever smiled when he was with you. I loved his face at those times. So I find that I don't hate you as much as one might expect." :"Lady Lingqi. Thank you for saying that." :"Yet, I still cannot forgive your deeds. I can only hope that the passage of time will heal these mixed feelings." ::~~Lu Lingqi and Diaochan; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Gameplay Lu Lingqi is affiliated with the crossed pike in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , : Unleashes a violent funnel of wind forward to blow away nearby opponents. :EX Attack 2: , , , , , , : Empowers Lu Lingqi with energy, enhancing her weapon's attack power for a few seconds. Also staggers surrounding enemies while boosting the defense of nearby allies. :Musou - Angel Blade (天翔刃): : Leaps forward with her weapon separated, and performs a cross-shaped slash. :Alternate Musou - Zero Point (零鋒覇): R1 + : Stabs the nearest enemy. If it connects, she will perform a chain of twirling crisscrossed slashes to him/her. :Aerial Musou - Revolving Rays (落暉旋): , : Hurls her weapon down into the crowd below, which remains spinning for a few seconds. :Awakening Musou: Weapons Lu Lingqi uses the crossed pike as her default weapon. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters